Bullies
by oshietenaruto
Summary: NaruHina. Naruto and Hinata are finally together. Hinata is temporarily blind due to overusing her Byakugan. Naruto's crazy fangirls plot on attacking her while she is venerable. What will happen when Naruto realizes what happens? (There is a break up)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTOOOO.**

 **PS: Happy fourth O July everyone in 'Merica(and not in 'Merica).**

Continuation to the moon can't stop us and a snake bite won't hurt.

Chapter 1

Naruto and Hinata have been together for about a week now.

They really haven't been talking much since the mission.

As soon as Hinata got home, she got her eyes checked. They have been bothering her a lot lately.

She rubbed her eyes before she sat down to be examined. There were some Hyuugas that specialize in healing Byakugan.  
Overusing Byakugan happens to almost every Hyuuga.  
Hinata was drifting off while the doctor was poking and shining lights in her eyes.

When the doctor finally spoke, he said, "It looks like you have overused the Byakugan to the point where it'll take several weeks of eye rest me to tell if you will be able to use your Byakugan again. Come back in about in about four weeks to a month for another examination." The doctor pushed his glasses up.

Hinata was shocked.

Four weeks to a month?

Her first thought was I won't be able to see Naruto's cute face for a month?

She sighed and nodded.

She lifted her hair as the doctor wrapped her eyes in a bandage.

"Thank you," She said bowing.

Hinata had no trouble navigating her way back to her room.

She knew the Hyuuga compound inside out.

She could also sense other people's chakra so she doesn't bump into them.

She stayed in her room for a few days, only going out to eat or use the bathroom.

She had nothing to do but daydream about Naruto. She couldn't believe that he actually confessed to her.

He thought I was gonna reject him.

Her face flat against her pillow, on her stomach, legs up wandering back and forth. She was smiling and blushing at the thought.

I want to hear him calling me Hina again. She couldn't wait to see him again. She was literally spending all her time doing that. Was this how she was going to spend the rest of the month?

"I'm so bored. I can't even read a book or go outside!" She said out loud.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

She heard a creek and thump as someone walked into her room.

"It's your turn to do groceries!" Hanabi's voice rang.

"But you know I'm a nice little sister."

Hinata knew she was smiling.

"But you'll owe me"

"It's ok I can do it myself" Hinata muttered.

"Ya right! You can't even read the list!"

"How many things on the list?"

"Four"

"That's not much at all"

"What are they"

"Bread, eggs, apples and"

Hanabi smiled.

"Watermelon"

Hinata could hear the smile in her voice.

"I can do that! The stores are close by anyway"

"Suit yourself" Hanabi handed Hinata money.

Hinata walked out of her room.

"Are you going out in your pajamas?!" Hanabi called after her.

Hinata whirled back around on her heels before she walked back in.

Hanabi watched her sister struggle to put on a baggy purple sweatshirt. It had the Hyuuga clan logo on the back, except it was in the front for Hinata.

Hanabi wanted to tell her that she was wearing the sweatshirt backward, but wanted to have some fun.

Hinata slipped on tights and walked out the door, her shoulder bumping into the wall. She tied her hair up into a sloppy bun. Hanabi was jealous, everything looked good on her sister, even when she is putting on her clothes blind.

Hinata slipped on two different shoes and walked out the door of the Hyuuga compound. Bread, eggs, apples, and watermelon.

How was she going to carry that back home?

She stopped at the first store and bought eggs and bread.

No trouble.

Next was the fruit stand where she needed was going to get the watermelon and apples.

She heard a feminine voice yell close to her,

"Oh, you poor thing! Let me help you with those."

Hinata felt someone pulling her bag gently.

"A-arigato" she could use the help.

"Where are you going next?" The nice lady asked.

"Ano. To the fruit store"

Hinata answered shyly.

"Follow me!"

Hinata followed.

After walking a little, Hinata realized something:

This definitely wasn't the way to the fruit store.

"Ano I-"

Another higher voice spoke.

"Shut up Hyuuga, and listen to me carefully"

Her voice was angry.

"Naruto-Senpai is mine so just back off"

Naruto-Senpai?

Hinata was confused.

"I-i dunno What you are talking about"

Hinata muttered, head down.

"We'll make sure you are so ugly, Naruto-Senpai can't even look at you anymore"

"Here are the scissors, do it"

Scissors?

"No! Wait! What are you doing?!"

Hinata yelled. She felt a hand on her back pushing her into a wall.

They weren't in public anymore.

She heard a snip and felt hair brushing again her feet.

Are they cutting my hair?

Hinata pushed back and whirled around.

She tried grabbing the scissors out of the girl's hand.

Bad idea.

She felt a sharp pain in her palm.

"What did you do?!" The other girl shrieked.

"It was an accident! She was trying to get the scissors!"

Hinata felt warm sticky blood on her hands.

She stepped towards their voices and felt a crunch under her foot.

Something was oozing out.

Oh god, those were the eggs.

They tried to cut my hair when it was in a bun?

It must be so uneven.

"Please stop it!" Hinata yelled.

One of the girls pushed her again onto the floor.

Face flat.

Hinata's hand touched the grimy floor trying to sit up.

"Omg! It's Naruto-Senpai!"

One of them whispered as they ran away.

"What's going on?!" A familiar voice asked worriedly.

There were scissors on the floor, dark purple hair littered everywhere, crushed eggs, and Hinata on the floor blind and hand covered in blood.

"Hina! What happened? Who did this to you?"

Naruto got on his knees next to her.

Her face turned red.

"I-I just wanted to do some groceries. And some girls p-pretended to help me and t-they tried to cut my hair" Hinata was so nervous.

"Why would they do that?"

She didn't really want to tell him.

"T-they said to b-back off N-Naruto-Senpai."

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. Sakura-Chan told me I had like fangirls or something. This is all my fault." His voice was overflowing with guilt.

Hinata shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry for getting in the way of where you were going right now. I'll just go home now"

Naruto looked at her in disbelief and shock.

How angelic can she get?

I don't deserve her.

"I was actually on my way to your house.

I haven't seen you in like a week" Naruto answered, scratching the back of his head.

"R-really?" Hinata couldn't help but smile at that fact.

He really likes me.

She is so cute.

They both stood up.

"I don't get it" Hinata muttered.

"What"

"W-why would you like someone like me?

I-I'm just so hopeless and-" her voice cracked and she put both hands on her face.

"And I'm a disgrace to my clan and I just, like, tried my best but I-I don't know why I'm even here!"

It really broke Naruto's heart that she was in the same hopeless pain he was in a long time ago.

What should he do?

He wrapped both arms around her, pulled her closer, and kissed her forehead through her bangs.

"You're not hopeless. Really, I should be asking why you like me. Your so perfect and I'm a loser compared to you"

Somehow Hinata felt so happy. Nothing would bring her down as long as she was with him.

"You're not a loser" Hinata whispered.

She returned the hug.

"Ok. Let's get that hand of yours fixed Hina" Naruto said holding Hinata's.

"I-I like it when you call me Hina."

Naruto blushed.

Naruto held Hinata's good hand and they walked.

"So Hina, why are you blindfolded?"

Naruto asked stupidly.

"Ano, because I Toneri messed up my Byakugan a little"

"So are you gonna be Okay?"

"Ya"

Silence.

"How long are you going to wear that?"

"Four weeks to a month"

"Nani?"

"I'll be fine Naruto-Kun!" She smiled.

"No… It's that I won't be able to see your beautiful eyes for that long?"

She blushed. Beautiful eyes?

"W-what about me? I can't look at your cute face for that long either"

Saying that took a lot of Hinata's willpower.

Naruto smiled, turned away, and blushed.

She thinks my face is cute.

"Where are we going Naruto-Kun?"

"My apartment"

 **2b continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Deidara and Itachi would be alive. RIP :(**

 **Chapter 2**

Hinata was super nervous. She was poking her fingers together furiously, her ears red and hot.  
Naruto thought that was cute. He put the key in the lock and twisted. They both walked in.  
All Hinata could smell was ramen.  
She took off her mismatched shoes and walked in.

"Ano your shoes aren't matching," Naruto told her.  
Her cheeks burned.

"And your sweatshirt is backward too"  
Reder.

"Here, lemme take care of your hand."

Hinata felt cold water run down on her hand, a soft towel patting her hand, and a bandage wrapped around it.

"Arigatō" she nearly whispered.

"Ok. How about we have some cup ramen!"

She could almost see his grin.

She nodded and sat down at the table.

Hinata felt her hair band being pulled off.

"I'm gonna check what they did to your hair," Naruto said.

"Ok"

He pulled it all the way out and more purple hair fell to the floor.

Naruto really loved Hinata's hair.

"Why would they do this?"

"T-They said they'll make me s-so ugly that you won't even look at me a-anymore" Hinata explained.

Naruto looked at the innocent blind girl in the chair, hair on the floor.  
He was stabbed by guilt once again.

"Listen Hina, I don't care about your hair. Like, I really love it and all but I wouldn't love you any less, even if you went bald. I don't care"

That was so sweet. Hinata nodded bitterly. Naruto hugged her.

"So now, about your hair. I think we can glue it back together. What do you think?"

 _Glue it back together?! What should I say?_

An idea popped into her mind.

"How about we go to Sakura-Chan. She is good with hair and maybe she can help g-glue it back together"

Ding

"Yay the ramen is ready!"

He placed two cups on the table. Hinata felt around the table for hers.

Grabbing the cup, she peeled it open.

Now what?

Chopsticks.

She felt Naruto's hand holding her cup.

"Open your mouth Hina"

Was he going to feed her?

If she could see him she would have passed out a long time ago.

She opened her mouth.

Ramen was put in her mouth and she slurped it.

She totally forgot about the shopping she still had to do.

They both were taken to this bubbly, cheesy world feeding each other cup ramen and smiling.

Suddenly they heard a panicked knock on the door.

"Brother Naruto! Open up quick! I'm gonna die!"

"Konohamaru?" Naruto scrambled to the door and opened it.

Konohamaru ran into the room panting.

"What is it?" asked Naruto.

"S-she is coming for me!"

"Who?"

He was shaking in fear, tears in his eyes.

"Hanabi!"

Hinata was just sitting at the table silently listening.

"I...found...YOU!" Hanabi yelled busting into Naruto's apartment.

"Guys, can you play hide and seek somewhere else, like, not in my house?" Naruto complained.

"Konohamaru was doing Sexy-Jutsu in public!" Hanabi snitched.

Konohamaru glared at Hanabi.

"Nani?! I told you not to do that in public unless you really have to!" Naruto scolded.

Hearing all this, Hinata couldn't help but giggle.

"You were here all along?! I was looking everywhere for you!"

Hinata opened her mouth to explain.

Hanabi continued "you didn't even get the shopping done! And what happened to your hair?!"

"Listen, why don't you and Konohamaru go shopping, here is some money" Naruto offered.

Hanabi took the money.

"Oniichan! Why didn't you tell me you had a hot girlfriend!? If she had a younger sister I would totally date her" Konohamaru said, arms in the air.

 _Silence_.

It was too late when Konohamaru realized that Hanabi was Hinata's younger sister.

Hanabi's face turned a bright shade of red.

She activated her Byakugan.

Konohamaru ran, Hanabi ran after him.

"Come back you little-!" She shrieked.

"I ship them," Hinata said.

"Me too"

"We should head to Sakura's," Naruto suggested.

"Ya"

Hinata stood up.

Naruto bent down and collected her hair from the floor.

Naruto held her hand and they walked out together.

Once they reached Sakura's house, she opened the door and was surprised to see Naruto holding Hinata's hand.

"What's up?" She asked.

"We need your help!" Naruto's expression was determined.

"Um. Sure come in!"

They walked silently up to her room.

"So what's the problem?"

"Hinata's hair!" Naruto answered.

Hinata was quite.

Sakura was wondering if they were dating, but she didn't want to embarrass anybody.

"We thought you could glue her hair back together," Naruto said.

"That was your idea" Hinata finally spoke, poking Naruto's chest.

 _They are definitely dating._

"Nani?! Baka! Shanarooo!"

She punched Naruto across the room.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Sakura ignored him.

"Are you OK Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine Hina" Naruto groaned.

He just stayed where he was, on the floor.

"You poor thing, what happened to your eyes?" Sakura asked worriedly, eyebrows knitted.

"I just overused my Byakugan."

"Ok, what's up with your hair. Sit down" Sakura said, pulling out a chair.

Hinata sat down on the chair.

"God….how did this happen to you?!"

Hinata didn't answer.

"Well remember when you said I had fangirls? Ya, so they tried to cut Hinata's hair" Naruto butted in.

Sakura glared at him.

She got to work brushing Hinata's hair, spraying stuff, wetting it and, finally cutting it.

"Ugh! I'm so bored" Naruto complained.

"Shut up! We're almost finished!"

A few minutes later, Sakura finally finished.

"Done!"

 _Finally_ , Hinata thought.

"Arigatō, Sakura-Chan"

"Wait. Your hair is so beautiful! Can I play with it?"

Hinata really didn't want to, but she didn't know how to say no.

"Sure, for a little"

"Yay!"

Naruto groaned.

"You see, ino-pig's hair is like barbed wire, and Tenten refuses to let me undo her buns, and my hair is too short. Your hair is really perfect."

"Really? Thanks. You know I really like your hair too" Hinata replied.

"Naruto!" Sakura suddenly had an idea.

Naruto had fallen asleep drooling.

She walked over to him and kicked him awake.

"Ow!"

"Naruto! How about you be the judge!"

Sakura was grinning.

"judge for what?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"For her hair!" Sakura cheered.

"You guys are dating right?"

Naruto nodded.

There was that word again, _dating_.

Hinata still couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Sakura was super excited.

 _Why do I have to do this?_

 _Well, if Hina wants to, then I guess I have to._

Sakura went to work.

First, she did a huge bun on her head.

"How is this?"

She asked Naruto.

"It looks like a soccer ball" He muttered.

Veins popped out of Sakura's head.

"I-I mean it looks really good"

The next one was Tenten's hairdo: twin buns.

"Aww. Hina you look so kawaii!" Naruto complemented.

Hinata buried her face in her hands.

Sakura almost felt jealous, how come she can't have a relationship like that with Sasuke?

The one after that was two high pigtails.

Hinata didn't enjoy all the pulling and brushing and pinning, but she had to cope.

They went through more until she ended with two french braids that looked beautiful.

"Wow, Hina! You look great!" Naruto finally said.

The only part Hinata actually liked was Naruto's comments.

Sakura finally lets them go, and Naruto were walking Hinata home.

"Thanks for this. To be honest I didn't want to do all those hairstyles." Hinata said quietly.

"Then why did you say sure?"

Hinata blushed.

"I didn't really know how to say no"

Naruto sighed.

 _Why was I put through that torture?_

"Look, Hina you need to learn how to be more confident. If you don't want to do something then just say so"

"Gomennasai…"

She looked really guilty.

"No! It's fine really, you looked cute in all of them!"

Hinata just loves it when he says that.

"It was embarrassing, and it hurt my head"

She touched the top of her head.

Naruto laughed.

They turned the corner to Hinata's house.

"Bye Hina! It was really fun hanging out with you!" He said as he started to leave.

"Wait!" Hinata exclaimed grabbing onto his arm. "N-Naruto-Kun" her cheeks were pink.

"I-I love you! I really do.."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I always have l-loved you since l-like the academy…" she continued.

He smiled.

"I love you too. Hinata-Chan"

And with that, he left.

Hinata could have passed out.

 _Hinata-Chan._

She was going to her room to daydream about what just happened.

 _Nothing could go wrong._

 **2b continued!**

 **Feel free 2 review! I could use the feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 3**

Hinata ran to her room and shut the door.

Her face was all red, by she was smiling.

She kicked off her mismatched shoes and plopped on her bed.

She was lying on her stomach, her face in her pillow and her feet up high.

She was in her favorite daydreaming position.

She replayed the scene over and over in her mind:

 _I love you too, Hinata-Chan._

She moved her legs back and forth faster.

"Ohh I see that your really happy!" A voice exclaimed.

Hinata sat up in surprise.

Startled she hugged her pillow.

She thought she was alone.

Hanabi laughed.

"I bet Naruto said something too you"

Hanabi mocked.

"Go away Hanabi"

"Just tell me what happened," Hanabi asked.

"Fine but you tell me what happened with you and Konohamaru. You're very stupid, I'm pretty sure he's not gonna like you after you trying to kill him" Hinata added.

Hanabi smiled.

"You know when Naruto-San sent me and Konohamaru to shop? Ya so we apologized to each other and then we went out for ramen" her voice was dreamy.

Hinata's jaw dropped.

Was it really that easy?

She hugged her pillow tighter.

"Now you have to tell me what happened with you and…" she cleared her throat "Naruto-Kun" Hanabi was trying to imitate Hinata.

Hinata sighed dreamily.

"He told me he loved me"

"That's it?!" Hanabi exclaimed.

Hinata

"No…. he called me Hinata-Chan"

Hanabi laughed.

"Really?! That's nothing! I thought you were gonna say that he kissed you or something"

Hanabi said.

"Well, he did kiss me…but it was on my forehead" Hinata touched her forehead.

"I feel so bad for you Big-sis," Hanabi said.

"Get out"

—

A week passed and Hinata hasn't spoken with Naruto.

It was getting to be late November and the weather wasn't so good.

There was a knock on the door of Hinata's room.

"Come in"

Another Hyuuga opened the door.

"Someone is at the door for you"

Hinata wondered who it could be.

She had forgotten that she was still in her pajamas.

She opened the doors of the Hyuuga compound.

"who is it," she asked, she couldn't see.

"It's me!" A familiar voice exclaimed.

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata's voice quavered.

"Why are you here?" If she was seen with him she was sure to be killed with her father. Or so she thought.

"Well I was wondering if we could train together" He suggested.

 _She looks beautiful in her pajamas. Maybe I'm being weird._

Hinata really wanted to say yes, but she remembered that she wasn't allowed to go outside of the compound without permission from her father until she gets the bandage off because of what happened last time.

"I might not be able to do that…but I'll ask"

"What do you mean? Are you not allowed to go anywhere without permission or something?"

"Something like that"

"Ok how about if can come I'll be at your house in forty-five minutes"

"Ok!" Naruto agreed.

"Ja, ne!"

Hinata ran back to her room to put on her training clothes and ran to her dad's office.

"Excuse me," She said formally as she entered.

"Tou-chan! Can I have your permission to leave the compound?" Hinata asked trying not to look nervous.

"For what reason?" Hiashi's voice was quiet and calm.

"To train," she thought he was definitely going to say yes.

"And why can't you train here?"

Hinata froze. She had to choose her words carefully.

"I-I was invited to train with a fellow comrade"

"And who might that be?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto" she answered hesitantly.

Hiashi huffed "He was the one who won the ninja war...I have great respect for that man"

Hinata sighed in relief.

"Demo, why would he want to train with someone like you?"

It was like an arrow stabbing Hinata's heart.

Her eyes widened.

Hiashi chuckled.

"I'll let you go. Just be careful."

Hinata was overflowing with joy.

She almost wanted to hug him.

"Arigatō Tout-Chan"

Hiashi wasn't dumb, but at least he knew that Naruto was a good person and was trustworthy.

Hinata left the Hyuuga compound in a hurry. She ran to Naruto's house, of course, she memorized the way to his house so she had no problem getting there. But which apartment was it?

Hinata was stuck.

She was too shy to knock on all the doors and see which was Naruto's.

She just stood there like an idiot wondering what she should do.

Finally, she resolved by knocking on a random door and hoping it was Naruto's.

Hinata knocked and waited.

Someone opened, it wasn't Naruto.

"Can I help you?" An old woman's voice said.

"I'm really sorry to bother you ma'am but can you tell me where Naruto's a-apartment is?"

"it's fine, two doors to your right"

"Arigatō!"

Back at the Hyuuga compound, Hiashi summoned another Hyuuga about the same age as Hanabi. He was chubby and pretty lazy. "I have a mission for you," Hiashi told the kid.

"follow Hinata's whereabouts with Uzumaki Naruto a-"

"What? You want me to stalk Hinata and Naruto and tell you if they are dating?"

"Precisely. Think of it as training"

"And what will I get in exchange?"

Hiashi narrows his eyes.

 _Was this kid serious? He just got a mission from the head of the clan!_

"I'll give you money for Dango"

The Hyuuga boy's eyes lit up.

"No problem, consider it done Hiashi-Sama"

He ran out of the compound.

The last thing he wanted to do was stalk Hinata and her love life.

—

Hinata knocked on Naruto's door.

Naruto opens the door "your five minutes late" he tells her.

"Gomennasai. It was hard finding your door"

He chuckled.

"I saw you, I just wanted to laugh at you"

He hugged her.

Hinata was so embarrassed, but she felt happy. She pinched his ear.

"Itai! What was that for?!"

"For being stupid" she whispered.

The chubby Hyuuga that was sent to stalk them gagged.

Naruto and Hinata walked to the training grounds.

Suddenly Hinata sensed multiple kunai darting towards her.

She swiftly dodged all of them.

Then she got into her fighting stance.

Suddenly, she could feel his presence behind her, ready to strike.

She whirled around and hit someone.

Oh god, don't tell me I hit him. Maybe he was going easy on me or something.

"Oh my god. Naruto I'm so-"

She didn't finish.

The thing she hit disappeared in smoke.

A kage bunshin. Of course!

Hinata knew Naruto's fighting style from a heart so she guessed he was going to come from above her.

She quickly moved out of the way so he landed next to her. She attempted kicking him. Naruto ducked, and raised his fist to punch her in the face. She caught his hand and slung his whole body over her shoulder.  
Naruto took advantage of being behind her and kicked her back. Just when Hinata realized it, she was face flat on the floor. She got up and into her fighting stance as she once started.

Naruto was panting.

He really wasn't expecting Hinata to be this good considering her eyes.

It was a cold afternoon and each breath let out a puff of smoke.

Despite the cold, they were both sweating.

And they were both smiling.

"Let's... take a break," Naruto said between breaths.

"Ok" Hinata agreed.

They sat next to each other leaning on a tree.

Hinata felt a presence that was not Naruto. It was behind the tree.

Hinata jumped to her feet and ran behind the tree. She grabbed the ear of a person and pulled them into view.

"Who is that," Naruto asked.

It was the chubby kid Hiashi sent to spy on them.

"P-please forgive me, Hinata-Sama!

Hiashi-Sama told me to. A-and I just wanted my Dango" he was now bowing on the floor.

 _Did dad bribe him with Dango?_

Hinata reaches into her pocket and pulls out money. "Here is money for your Dango. Don't say a word to Hiashi-Sama"

The boy took the money and ran.

"I still don't get it," Naruto said.

Hinata sat down next to him.

"If my father finds out we're d-dating… he isn't gonna be happy"

"Oh…"

Naruto really loved her, he didn't want that to happen.

"Does he not like me or something?"

Hinata nodded.

She didn't really want to talk about it.

She got to her feet. "Do you wanna continue fighting?"

Naruto nodded and got to his feet.

They spared for about another hour before they decided to go home.

 **2b continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

 **AN: sorry I uploaded late. Happy seven-eleven day people. Free Slurpees for mina!**

 **Chapter 4**

Hinata was called to Hiashi's office.  
Oh no.  
She sat down at the table.  
Hiashi's face was pretty serious.  
"Is it true that you are dating Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiashi frowned.

"Who told you?" Hinata asked panicked.

I am going to kill that kid.

"Just answer my question" Hiashi was starting to get impatient.

Hinata nodded her head bitterly.

"Listen Hinata, it's not like I have anything against this boy, he won the war after all"

Hinata's face lit up.

 _Maybe there is a chance._

Father has changed a lot.

"Demo, he has the Kyuubi chakra, and the elders won't be pleased. The blame will be placed upon me"

Hinata nodded.

"So, I want you to what they call, break up with him. You must do that in a month's time. The elders are sure to find out by then"

Hinata really wanted to cry.

"Who told you though?" She asked.

"The kid didn't tell me so don't kill him, I just had a hunch"

She bowed and ran out of the room.

Hinata darted into her room and tears started flowing out of her eyes soaking the blindfold. She was hiccuping and crying like crazy.

Screw the elders!

All they do is mess everything up!

She hugged her purple panda bear and cried. Hanabi was watching with her Byakugan. She felt so bad for Hinata.

Hinata eventually cried herself to sleep.

—

The next day Kiba came up to Hinata's house. He was worried about her because he hasn't seen her in a long time.

Hinata opened the door.

"Hinata! I haven't seen you in a long time. Don't stop talking to me because you are dating Naruto now!"

"I'm sorry Kiba…"

"Is it just me, or is your hair a little shorter?"

"No. I cut it a little"

Hinata wasn't feeling like telling him why.

"You don't look so good. You should be happy now since you're dating-"

"I'm not!" Hinata blurted.

Kiba's expression was priceless.

Kiba couldn't imagine Naruto and Hinata breaking up. They were meant for each other.

"Don't tell me you broke up with him. Just the other day I saw he was looking so happy!"

"Kiba you're making it harder for me!"

"Here let's go walk around Konoha and you can tell me everything"

Hinata nodded and went back inside to get a jacket. They went out outside and walked in silence.

"So… you guys are still dating right?"

Hinata nodded.

"Why are you so depressed then?"

"My father said I h-have to break up with him.."

"Oh"

Kiba looked up at the cloudy sky.

"It looks like it's gonna snow"

"Kiba what should I do really... you don't know..I really love him!

Kiba looked at Hinata with pity.

"Maybe you can try to convince him.."

Hinata shook her head.

"It's not him I have to convince. It's the elders. I don't think he cares whom I date.

These stupid elders! They have nothing else better to do but to micromanage my love life!"

She kicked at the dirt under her feet.

She smiled sadly at Kiba "I hope he will be happy with whomever he is going end up with. I can't believe I actually thought that I would live happily ever after with him!"

Kiba scratched his chin.

"Maybe you can live happily ever after with Naruto"

"How?"

"You can try to convince the elders!"

"But they are gonna lose all respect for me! And they aren't gonna let me!"

"But isn't he like the son of the Hokage or that's just a roomer"

"He is the yondaime's son" Hinata answered.

"Then you can use that as an argument"

"But he has the Kyuubi…" Hinata's voice was almost nonexistent. Kiba was used to that.

"I can try to help you… You know to break up" Kiba offered.

Hinata wrinkled her brow.

"Of course I can't tell Naruto about the elders. He'll just make it worse"

Kiba nodded in agreement.

"What day is it today Kiba?"

"I think it's November twenty-seventh"

"Ok, so I have to tell him by December twenty-sixth" Hinata resolved.

She couldn't bear that thought because all she wanted to do is be in his arms right now. She also has a thing with bottling up her feelings and letting them go at the most unexpected times.

"When do you want to tell him?"

"After I get the bandages off my eyes"

Kiba laughed, "Why would you wanna see his devastated face?"

Hinata elbow nudged him.

"It's not funny" she muttered.

Flakes of snow started dropping from the sky.

The next week Hinata's eyes were completely healed, she went to the doctor and they took it off.

She loved being able to see everything around her but she was told not to use her Byakugan for at least another week.

By then all of Konoha was covered in snow. If it was up to Hinata, she would have as much fun, and take as much love as she can before she broke up with Naruto. But she couldn't do that to him.  
Kiba went to Hinata's house that day.

"How about we do this tomorrow…" Hinata didn't want to break up with Naruto.

"No, You can't procrastinate with this kind of stuff." Kiba pushed.

"Ok"

They both walked slowly to Naruto's house.

Hinata was dragging her feet, and before they knew it, they were at his house.

Kiba didn't go up to his apartment, he just stayed downstairs.

Hinata just stood there not moving a muscle.

"Why don't you start by knocking!" Kiba called.

Hinata swallowed and knocked on the door.

She hoped that Naruto wasn't home.

In a few seconds, he opened the door.

"Oh hi, Hinata! You got the bandages off your eyes?"

Hinata was drowning in guilt.

"Ya," She squeaked.

"You look really nice," he told her.

He was smiling sweetly.

Hinata really wanted to hug him and be in his arms.

"I n-need t-to tell you something Naruto-Kun" Hinata stuttered.

"What is it Hina?"

"Don't c-call me that…"

Naruto closed his eyes and was cleaning his ears with his pinky.

"I thought you said ya liked the name"

He was perfectly calm and didn't suspect a thing.

On the other hand, Hinata was panicking and was nervous.

"I do, it's just th-that it's just not gonna work…" Hinata wasn't good at communicating her feelings. Her heart was telling her one thing but her mind was telling her another.

Naruto opened his eyes, flicked his pinky and smiled.

"You're gonna say something cute like it is embarrassing or something"

"N-no I can't be w-with you anymore…."

She said quietly.

Naruto didn't think he heard that correctly.

"What? Hina. I don't think I heard you correctly" he wasn't smiling anymore.

Tears started building up in Hinata's eyes.

She put her face in her hands and let the tears spill out of her eyes.

"Hinata are you okay? You are acting weird today"

"I said I can't be with you anymore! Naruto, I'm breaking up with you!"

Hinata couldn't believe she said that.

She was looking straight into his eyes, tears pouring out her own.

His eyes widened in realization.

There was no way he could have misheard her.

She turned and ran, hair flowing behind her.

Naruto was just standing there, not moving a muscle.

The cold Air was stinging his face. "Did she just dump me?"

He closed the door and cried.

There was a hole in his heart.

 _Doesn't she love me?_

 _What was that for then?_

 _What did I do wrong?_

 _I thought she said she loved me since the academy._

That night they both cried themselves to sleep.

—

The next day, Hinata went to her dad to tell him about her not dating Naruto anymore.

Everyone in the Hyuuga compound felt pity for Hinata.

She stayed in her room for god knows how many days. Only eating what Hanabi gives her. If Hanabi didn't give her food, Hinata would have starved to death.

She wrote in her diary listening to sad love songs and crying. Hinata remembered when she met Kushina. She wondered if Kushina would be mad at her.

It was hard for Hinata to remember Naruto's devastated face without feeling guilty.

After about two weeks of hiding in her room, she got tired.

Hinata went to the training grounds. He needed to let it all out.

Unfortunately, someone was there before her. It was Naruto.

Hinata gasped and hid behind a tree. The same tree she usually hides behind while staking him.

It was almost like the old days. Naruto would usually come to train when something was bothering him. There was light snow on the ground, not enough to make footprints. Naruto was murdering the training logs.

He must really have something bothering him.

Once he got tired, he fell on the light snow on his back and looked up at the sky.

If Hinata looks close enough, she could see tears streaming down Naruto's face.

No way is he crying?

"Kuso" he cursed.

"I'm lonely again"

"Oi, Kurama. What do you think I should do?"

Is he talking to the Kyuubi?

Kurama answered in Naruto's head so it looks like he is talking to himself.

" **Don't ask me** " Kurama replied.

"What do you think I did wrong?"

 _No, you didn't do anything wrong Naruto-Kun. It's all me, you should have never loved something like me._

" **Don't bother me with your stupid problems** "

"I wonder if... she even loved me…"

Hinata ran.

 **2b continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto can't get owned.**

 **AN: last chapter!**

 **Chapter 5**

Hinata's experience going outside was the opposite of what she intended. But she had made her discussion: hard times are better with the people you love.

Hinata has loved Naruto for almost a lifetime, she wasn't going to lose that even if it meant facing the elders. She would have never thought he would love her back, and now that he does nothing could stop them.  
The next day, she went to Kiba's house.

 _Ding dong_

Kiba opens the door.

"Oh, Hinata. Why are you here?"

"I need your advice on something!" Hinata looked determined.

"What is it?"

"I want to get back together with Naruto and try and convince the elders"

"Ok? And how are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is that everything is better with the person you love."

"Hey I'm not stopping you, but I'll tell you, you might lose a lot of opportunities. You have to decide which is more important to you"

Hinata thanked Kiba and ran back home.

 _What am I going to do?_

 _I didn't know I hurt Naruto-Kun so bad…_

 _I should at least go_ apologize _._

 _Maybe I should tell him._

 _I'll tell him tomorrow.…_

Hinata fell asleep that night with those thoughts in her head.

The next day Hinata got up and dressed.

Konoha was covered in piles of snow. It had been snowing all night. Hinata walked through the snow slowly. There were kids playing outside, making snowmen and throwing snowballs. Once Hinata made it to Naruto's apartment, she just stood there. She heard Kiba's voice in her head "why don't you start be knocking"

She knocked. Then it hit her.

 _What am I going to say?_

Nobody opened the door.

Hinata gently knocked again.

"Hai, Hai, I'm coming…" a muffled voice said from inside.

Hinata's heart started to race.

Her face reddened. Her fingers rushed to start poking each other. The feeling was like when Naruto talked to her for the first time after two years of training with Ero-Sennin. There was clicking on the other side of the door.

He is opening the locks…

Naruto slowly opens the door.

They just look at each other for about thirty seconds. It looks like Naruto just woke up. He looked miserable.

"Hinata…Hinata?!" Naruto realized who was standing in front of him.

He was shirtless with just his pants.

Hinata really wanted to pass out.

"Ano…" she poked her fingers together furiously. She squeezed her eyes shut and said one thing before she fainted,

"I think…that e-everything is b-better with the p-person you l-love"

Hinata hit the ground cold.

Hinata woke up to the smell of tea and a faint smell of ramen.

She was in Naruto's bed.

She rubbed her eyes and sneezed.

Naruto thought it was cute.

Naruto handed Hinata a tissue and she blew her nose.

Naruto was sitting at the table with two cups of tea.

"Come here and tell me what's wrong. I made tea for you."

 _Why is Naruto being so nice to me? I hurt him so much._

Hinata nodded slowly and joined Naruto at the table.

Her hands were cold so she put them on the cup of tea.

When Hinata sipped it, it didn't taste that good. Seems as if Naruto didn't usually make tea.

"Ano… I think I need to tell you something"

Naruto nodded.

"Gomennasai…"

She tried to stop the tears from escaping her eyes.

"It's just that… I w-was told to… my dad told me to…that I couldn't be with you… and I just did what he told me to… it feels so wrong because... I hurt you and… the elders won't approve ... I really wanted to be with you. I was being stupid! I'm so very stupid…"

Hinata continued explaining everything in detail.

Naruto was just staring at her not knowing what to say.

Hinata was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Hinata…why didn't you tell me before? I would have beat the crap out of those elders!"

"No! That's why I couldn't tell you. It's better to be together. Now I realized that I was being stupid…so very dumb"

 _Why was she being so hard on herself?_

"Hinata… come here!"

Naruto was grinning from ear to ear.

She stood up and hesitantly walked over to him.

Naruto gently touched Hinata's hand and held it in his.

He pulled out something from his pocket.

It was a beautiful bracelet with sparkling purple gems. Naruto wrapped it around Hinata's thin wrist and clipped it closed.

"Happy birthday Hina"

He kissed her hand.

Hinata's thoughts were all mixed up.

 _Why isn't he mad at me?_

 _Is it already my birthday? I didn't notice._

 _OMG. Naruto kissed my hand. This is the best day of my life._

"Arigatō…"

She really couldn't say anything else.

"Arigatō" She repeated.

"It's really beautiful!"

Naruto stood up and scratched the back of his head.

"You really think so? I was worried you wouldn't like it"

Hinata studied the bracelet closely.

 _Was that real gold?_

 _It must've been expensive._

Naruto stood up and looked Hinata in the eyes. His face was close to hers.

Hinata looked down, unable to look at his light blue eyes.

"Hinata…can you like...kiss me?"

His cheeks were pink.

"I'm too nervous t-to do that…"

 _Naruto-Kun is nervous? I thought I was the only one._

She kissed him on the cheek.

"N-no you know like o-on the lips"

Hinata panicked.

"I-I can't do that! What if I don't do it right?"

"That's what I was thinking" Naruto mumbled.

They were both so close but looking away from each other.

Their faces were so red.

Hinata was brave when it comes to fighting Pein, but this stuff was her weakness, same with Naruto.

"D-didn't you kiss me when y-you confessed to me?" Hinata asked.

Naruto pouted and nodded.

"Did I do it right?" He asked.

"I dunno, I passed out remember?"

"Oh right"

 _Silence_.

Suddenly Hinata burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little too himself.

"I can't believe we are worried about this!"

Hinata giggled.

Laughing with Naruto helped her gain her confidence.

A little too much confidence.

"Let's just do it!"

She gently grabbed Naruto's face and kissed him so passionately, it couldn't be expressed in words.

Now Naruto was the one who felt like passing out.

I _guess she's doing it right._

 _Oh god. Am I doing it right?_ Hinata thought.

Naruto kissed her back.

 **The end**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Don't hesitate to review!**


End file.
